blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Casus Belli against SPQR .28UOHN declares war.29
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=669.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jun 26, 2016 02:09:47 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Casus Belli against SPQR (UOHN declares war) Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » Casus Belli against SPQR (UOHN declares war) « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Casus Belli against SPQR (UOHN declares war) (Read 922 times) yoxer Newbie Offline 8 Personal Text UOHN Stronk. Casus Belli against SPQR (UOHN declares war) « on: June 20, 2015, 12:44:55 PM » Due to recent unjustified aggressions from SPQR toward NETO and The Divine League, the UOHN declares war against SPQR in order to defend our allies. We do not wish to be involved in any large scale conflicts, but we will defend our allies, especially when an alliance attacks them for no legitimate reason. Let it be known that the UOHN will not back down when it's allies are being unjustifiably attacked. Logged Stahlhammer Jr. Member Offline 62 Personal Text You too faget. Re: Casus Belli against SPQR (UOHN declares war) « Reply #1 on: June 20, 2015, 12:50:23 PM » Quote from: yoxer on June 20, 2015, 12:44:55 PM Due to recent unjustified aggressions from SPQR toward NETO and The Divine League, the UOHN declares war against SPQR in order to defend our allies. We do not wish to be involved in any large scale conflicts, but we will defend our allies, especially when an alliance attacks them for no legitimate reason. Let it be known that the UOHN will not back down when it's allies are being unjustifiably attacked. I was about to go back to UoHN to escape war. God damnit Yox. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51904 Svetoslav Sr. Member Offline 486 Personal Text I am a pancake. Re: Casus Belli against SPQR (UOHN declares war) « Reply #2 on: June 20, 2015, 12:56:25 PM » Quote from: Stahlhammer on June 20, 2015, 12:50:23 PM Quote from: yoxer on June 20, 2015, 12:44:55 PM Due to recent unjustified aggressions from SPQR toward NETO and The Divine League, the UOHN declares war against SPQR in order to defend our allies. We do not wish to be involved in any large scale conflicts, but we will defend our allies, especially when an alliance attacks them for no legitimate reason. Let it be known that the UOHN will not back down when it's allies are being unjustifiably attacked. I was about to go back to UoHN to escape war. God damnit Yox. its a world war boii you cant escape it Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51011 Love the pone. Hug the pone. Kiss the pone. Massage the pone. Cuddle the pone. TRW: Bulgaria Mammon Guest Re: Casus Belli against SPQR (UOHN declares war) « Reply #3 on: June 20, 2015, 12:58:40 PM » Uhh, you guys have fun with it. Logged Svetoslav Sr. Member Offline 486 Personal Text I am a pancake. Re: Casus Belli against SPQR (UOHN declares war) « Reply #4 on: June 20, 2015, 12:59:46 PM » will do Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51011 Love the pone. Hug the pone. Kiss the pone. Massage the pone. Cuddle the pone. TRW: Bulgaria Stahlhammer Jr. Member Offline 62 Personal Text You too faget. Re: Casus Belli against SPQR (UOHN declares war) « Reply #5 on: June 20, 2015, 01:03:46 PM » Y'all might aswell start recruiting again. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51904 alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1154 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Casus Belli against SPQR (UOHN declares war) « Reply #6 on: June 20, 2015, 02:16:41 PM » "it's" Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Mao Zedong Full Member Offline 228 Personal Text Chief Editor of The People's Daily Re: Casus Belli against SPQR (UOHN declares war) « Reply #7 on: June 20, 2015, 06:40:20 PM » Quote from: alysdexia on June 20, 2015, 02:16:41 PM "it's" Quite being a grammer natsi. Its they're choice to post howe thay want to. :3 Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52452 Balthazaar Full Member Offline 190 Re: Casus Belli against SPQR (UOHN declares war) « Reply #8 on: June 20, 2015, 08:15:35 PM » Quote from: Stahlhammer on June 20, 2015, 01:03:46 PM Y'all might aswell start recruiting again. Just wanted to let you know, your raving Hitler gif is fucking awesome! :3 Logged #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN Der Verfassungsrepublik Eisen BLOC: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53566 The Constituent Monarchical Federation of the United Arab Emirates TRW: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=33 lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: Casus Belli against SPQR (UOHN declares war) « Reply #9 on: June 20, 2015, 08:20:32 PM » Wait, so whats the current state of the war? Order, BAMF, BOZ, SPQR, COMINTERN on team KIKE WB, DL, NETO, UOHN, THC (against their will) on anti-kike coalition ? I assume UOHN can't attack SPQR without the rest of the kikes going to war with them, yes? This is starting to get confusing, with so many people leaving the rejoining the war. Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati President Lee Hero Member Offline 2088 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Casus Belli against SPQR (UOHN declares war) « Reply #10 on: June 20, 2015, 08:22:41 PM » Quote from: lm_Brian on June 20, 2015, 08:20:32 PM Wait, so whats the current state of the war? Order, BAMF, BOZ, SPQR, COMINTERN on team KIKE WB, DL, NETO, UOHN, THC (against their will) on anti-kike coalition ? I assume UOHN can't attack SPQR without the rest of the kikes going to war with them, yes? This is starting to get confusing, with so many people leaving the rejoining the war. i'm confused as well can someone make a new thread and generalize the war instead? Its hard to keep it up Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Stahlhammer Jr. Member Offline 62 Personal Text You too faget. Re: Casus Belli against SPQR (UOHN declares war) « Reply #11 on: June 20, 2015, 09:44:23 PM » Quote from: Balthazaar on June 20, 2015, 08:15:35 PM Quote from: Stahlhammer on June 20, 2015, 01:03:46 PM Y'all might aswell start recruiting again. Just wanted to let you know, your raving Hitler gif is fucking awesome! :3 Thanks xD Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51904 Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2115 Re: Casus Belli against SPQR (UOHN declares war) « Reply #12 on: June 20, 2015, 10:43:58 PM » Welcome to the war. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1358 Personal Text Omo Re: Casus Belli against SPQR (UOHN declares war) « Reply #13 on: June 20, 2015, 10:49:09 PM » Quote from: lm_Brian on June 20, 2015, 08:20:32 PM Wait, so whats the current state of the war? Order, BAMF, BOZ, SPQR, COMINTERN on team KIKE WB, DL, NETO, UOHN, THC (against their will) on anti-kike coalition ? I assume UOHN can't attack SPQR without the rest of the kikes going to war with them, yes? This is starting to get confusing, with so many people leaving the rejoining the war. THC is at peace. All wars with them have concluded, they've made reforms and the THG loyalists have left their ranks to form up elsewhere. I'd like to add the High Council's leadership was pleasant to deal with despite the situations they faced, they seem very competent and friendly, they have my full respect and I'd be happy to work with them in the future if they allow it. Also Klingons best Star Trek race. Also, updates can be found in the original post of the TK war declaration thread, I haven't received clarification on the SPQR sub-conflicts but it will be added soon once I do. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 President Lee Hero Member Offline 2088 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Casus Belli against SPQR (UOHN declares war) « Reply #14 on: June 20, 2015, 11:02:51 PM » Quote from: Lykonian on June 20, 2015, 10:43:58 PM Welcome to the war. the ride never ends Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » Casus Belli against SPQR (UOHN declares war) SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2